


Jag vill allt med dig

by MeOnly



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tältsex
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeOnly/pseuds/MeOnly
Summary: Isak och Even åker ut på landet för att vandra i bergen och campa. Even ska snart flytta till Stockholm för att läsa på universitetet och hur det ska bli mellan dem då är oklart. De behöver prata...och kanske använda det där tältet också.Vill du läsa mera av mig, så har jag skrivit en längre story om Axel och Maxence, Skam France. Sök på “Tell me, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts” på ao3.





	Jag vill allt med dig

Det är tidig morgon, så pass att sensommardaggen ännu ligger i gräset när Isak och Even rullar ut från uppfarten till lägenhetshuset.

Med den skruttiga röda Forden fullpackad med grejer, tält och sovsäckar, mat och myggsprej, ger de sig av från Oslos innerstad ut på landet.

Det har varit en lång och varm första sommar tillsammans och de har haft det bra ihop. Mer än så faktiskt; bland båtutfärder tillsammans med kompisarna och ljumma kvällar sittande på gräsmattan i parken så har närheten till Even vuxit.

Långa, blonda, vackra Even med sina stora händer och snälla blåa ögon.

Handhållning, kyssar och kramar blev sex och jag älskar dig. Det har känts så bra och rätt hela tiden.

Inte förrän den senaste veckorna har oron börjat krypa tätt inpå. Kravlat nära inpå skinnet som en ovälkommen gäst och sakta vuxit i styrka.

De har inte pratat om det, vad som ska hända med dem nu när Even flyttar till Stockholm för att läsa biologi på universitetet.

Stockholm är långt borta och Even kanske tycker att det blir för besvärligt med ett förhållande på distans. Isak har märkt att Even också har funderat på nånting den senaste tiden, han är liksom lite disträ.

Ju mer Isak funderar på det desto mer tänker han att det kanske är så Even känner, att han vill göra slut innan han åker.

\--

Att Even väljer biologi är nästan självklart. Even gillar allt som är grönt, ekologiskt, i samklang med naturen.

Isak har fullt sjå med att komma ihåg att köpa Grumme tvättsåpa istället för det där vanliga tvättpulvret som Even säger att är dåligt för miljön.

Det faller sig inte naturligt för Isak att sortera sopor och leta efter ekologiska apelsiner i matbutiken.

Men han vet att Even har rätt i att det är viktigt och mer än det så vill Isak göra honom glad.

Därför sitter Isak här nu också, på passagerarsidan i den lilla lånade skruttbilen och ser ut genom fönstret mot åkrarna och de mörka granarna.

Att vandra i naturen och tälta i skogen är inte precis Isaks grej.

Men Even har en nyupptäckt passion för vildmarksliv och det som är viktigt för Even är viktigt för Isak.

Och Isak känner att de behöver prata om framtiden, innan Even åker. Kanske de kan göra det där i skogen, bara de två tillsammans.

\--

“Man borde ha ett sånt där pop-up tält” flåsar Even medans han försöker trycka ner ännu en gammal böjd tältpinne i den hårda jorden.

De parkerade bilen vid en vandringsled som slingrar sig långt upp över berget framför dem.

Det är redan lunchtid och de har inte kommit längre än så här. Att montera ett tält visade sig vara krångligare än att skruva ihop en Ikea-möbel.

Isak kan inte låta bli att le lite åt Even. Han må stå där och vara snygg i sitt blonda hår och slanka kropp och han må längta efter naturen, men han är trots allt en betongunge precis som Isak själv. Född och uppvuxen i Oslo får man öva lite för att bli bra på att resa tält.

“Tältet är gjort gjort för fyra personer -”säger Isak och vänder på påsen där tältet legat så att Even kan se bilden. “Men då ligger man som sillar” fortsätter Isak som inte alls vill låtsas om att han stått och tittat på Even stället för att engagera sig i tältet.

Even flinar.

“Jag tror inte det här tältet har använts sen farsan var ung” säger han och klappar på den orangea tältduken så de lösa pinnarna skumpar upp och ner.

Om Isak skulle vara riktig ärlig hade han sagt att han hellre ville krypa in i det där tältet tillsammans med Even för att stryka sina händer över hans lena kropp och kyssa hans mun, men det får vänta tills kvällen.

\---

“Kan vi sätta oss ner ett tag?” frågar Isak.

Benen värker efter att ha promenerat i det varma solljuset uppför det höga berget de senaste två timmarna. Och hälen bråkar. Det där skavsåret som irriterade redan tidigt blöder nu ner strumpan rejält.

Berget är hårt och stumt att gå uppför.

Isak har ju inga riktiga vandringskängor som Even har köpt, bara vanliga vita sneakers.

Det spelar ingen roll hur grönt och vackert det är här en bit uppe på berget, hur fin utsikten ligger framför dem eller hur trevligt sällskapet är, foten gör ont ändå.

“Men, oj! -” utbrister Even när han ser Isaks häl. “Vi borde ha tagit med plåster.”

“Vet du vad vi också glömde?” frågar Isak, som har slagit handen för pannan i samma sekund som han kom på det.

“Näe?” svarar Even och spärrar upp ögonen.

“Middagen. Den ligger kvar i kylväskan i bilen.”

\---

“Det kan vara den godaste korv jag nånsin har ätit” säger Isak och biter av ännu en sotig korvbit från plastgaffeln.

Isak haltade tillbaka till lägerplatsen, båda med kurrande magar och sedan har de slitit med att få eld på de envisa pinnarna till brasan.

Ketchupen har blivit hemma på köksbordet. Men det visar sig att korv med senap kan vara jättegott och ölen som legat i kylväskan hela dagen bubblar fint i munnen där de sitter nära varandra vid den sprakande brasan.

“Det här blev ju rätt bra trots allt -” säger Even och tittar på sin sjunde lätt brända korv. Det känns så för båda nu när magarna är fulla.

“Jag är glad att du är här med mig...att du ville komma med” lägger han till.

Isaks mage gör en volt. Han känner sig så lycklig varje gång Even säger nånting sånt där.

Han tittar upp på Even där han sitter på marken i skogen med granarna sakta vajande högt ovanför.

“Det var en grej jag ville prata om” börjar Isak lite försiktigt.

Han kan se att Even stelnar till, att en skymt av oro drar över hans ansikte. Det lät så allvarligt direkt.

Det var ju inte det Isak ville, så han skyndar sig att säga:

“Ja, om nu när du flyttar till Stockholm...jag tänker...hur det blir med oss.”

Isak tittar ner igen. Plötsligt känns det jobbigt.

Tänk om Even säger att han inte vill mera med honom. Att det är bäst att avsluta det.

Isak hinner nästan få tårar i ögonen innan Even frågar:

“Har du funderat på det?”

“Ja” säger Isak och biter sig i läppen för att försöka stoppa känslorna som plötsligt väller upp.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag och börjar säga “Jag tycker om att vara med d…” när Even avbryter honom helt abrupt och säger:

“Jag älskar dig, Isak -”

“Och jag vill vara med dig, hur det än ska gå till.”

Even flyttar sig närmare Isak som tittar på honom med bankande hjärta.

Isak känner hur han nästan vibrerar av lycka när han frågar:

“Menar du det?”

“Ja -” säger Even och sträcker ut sin hand för att stryka Isak mjukt över kinden. “Jag hade faktiskt tänkt fråga dig om du ville...-”

De sitter nära nu och Even börjar på nytt, tar nästan sats när han frågar:

“Jag undrar om du vill flytta med mig till Stockholm?”

Even tittar noga på Isak, ser forskande in i hans ögon.

Isak blir alldeles tyst först, känner sig chockad trots att han är så jätteglad.

“Bo med dig i din lägenhet?” frågar Isak, som nästan inte kan tro att Even menar allvar.

“I vår lägenhet -” svarar Even. “Du kunde ju söka jobb i Stockholm lika bra som i Oslo” lägger han till.

“Du kan fundera på det.”

Isak kan se att Even ser nervös ut, som om han inte vet om han har gått för långt.

“Jag behöver inte fundera på det -” säger Isak snabbt, med ett brett leende.

Isaks hjärta känns alldeles varmt i bröstkorgen.

“Det vill jag.”

Even lutar sig fram mot Isak, lägger näsa mot näsa och armarna runt Isaks hals.

Isak kan höra Even andas ut.

“Jag älskar dig” säger Isak och han menar det.

Isak älskar Even.

Han känner det i hela kroppen.

Och han vill så gärna bo med honom i deras egna lägenhet. Stiga upp tillsammans på morgonen och sitta vid deras köksbord och äta frukost.

Isak känner sig alldeles lycklig direkt bara han tänker tanken. Tänk att Even har gått omkring och funderat på det här, när Isak trodde att han kanske skulle göra slut.

\---

Första gången med Even var speciell för Isak, för han hade aldrig haft sex förut. Aldrig varit inne i någon annans kropp.

Han tänker på det när de kravlar in genom tältöppningen, för det är vad Isak vill nu. Hela hans kropp bultar efter att komma så nära Even som möjligt.

Redan när de satt på marken bredvid elden och kysstes så drog det i bröstet på Isak, ilade ner mellan benen på ett sätt som fick honom att öppna munnen lite till och liksom slicka in i Evens.

Isak skulle gärna ha haft sex där direkt på gräset, men de satt trots allt på en allmän vandringsled och andra människor skulle kunna dyka upp, även om det inte var särskilt sannolikt i kvällsskymningen.

De släppte i alla fall taget om varandras kroppar alldeles tillfälligt, för att gå de få stegen till tältet tillsammans, hand i hand.

Han ser Evens ögon plira förväntansfullt gentemot hans i mörkret inne i tältet. Bara lite dämpad kvällssol silar in genom hålet i änden.

De sitter på knä, nära nära på de gröna och blåa sovsäckarna, väskor med kläder knuffade till sidan av tältet.

Det är inte stort där inne, taket är lågt och hela stämningen är intim.

Det är bara de två och de vet båda vad som kommer att hända.

Isak vill ta av Evens vita t-skjorta, för att kunna se honom, dra med händerna över hans mjuka hud.

Han stryker Even över ryggen, först utanpå och sedan innanför tröjan innan han drar den över huvudet på Even, som villigt lyfter sina armar.

Even är så vacker så här, sittande på knä med den där hårda bringan med några hårstrån på, de muskulösa armarna hängande längs sidorna och blicken fäst på Isak, som om han inte kan se sig mätt på honom heller.

Isak drar av sig sin egen t-skjorta och ger Even en blöt kyss innan han viskar “lägg dig ner” och lägger en hand på Evens bröst för att fösa honom bakåt.

Even ler lite grann i mörkret och lägger sig på rygg bland sovsäckarna, med de tunna liggunderlagen under.

Det visar sig inte vara helt enkelt att vickla av någon annans shorts inne i ett tält. Det slutar med att Even själv drar dem av sig, medan Isak halvt om halvt ställer sig upp och kör in huvudet i tältstommen när han drar ner sina egna byxor.

“Vad snäll du är” säger Isak lätt ironiskt, men mest på skoj när Even skrattar åt honom där han ligger.

Det är skönt att de har blivit så bekväma med varandra att sånt här liksom inte längre spelar någon roll.

Och han ger tillbaka också, Isak, för att Even skrattade åt honom, genom att plötsligt böja sig ner mot Even och suga in det mjuka, skrynkliga skinnet på pungen i munnen.

Even flämtar till, drar efter andan, nästan skakigt.

“Vänd dig om” säger Isak som direkt kände hur hans egen kropp reagerade på smaken av lite fuktig hud i munnen.

Det bultar mellan benen och han är varm i hela kroppen. Isak vet att han kommer att vilja ha mera än så här väldigt snart. 

\---

Even ligger utbredd bara för Isak i tältet. Väntar på honom. På mage med armarna under huvudet och benen så brett isär att Isak kan sitta emellan dem.

Trots det dunkla ljuset kan Isak se sommarens solbränna på Evens kropp.

Isak drar lätt med fingret över de små fjunen i nacken, längs med ryggraden och ner till rumpans böjning där huden blir blekare.

Han kan känna hur Even ryser till när han stannar med fingret precis ovanför de mjuka skinkorna.

Isak böjer sig över Even, lägger munnen nära hans öra och viskar “jag vill allt med dig”.

Han ville verkligen säga det, ville att Even skulle veta att han menar allvar med att flytta ihop i Stockholm.

Isak ser hur Even drar efter andan och öppnar de slutna ögonen, hur han lyfter lite på huvudet som för att söka efter en kyss.

Det blir mest en blöt puss på kinden innan Isak drar sig neråt över Evens kropp, kysser och smeker honom över den varma ryggen igen tills han når rumpan på nytt.

Men den här gången stannar inte Isak där, utan han för in fingret mellan skinkorna, låter det glida över den skrynkliga huden kring hålet.

Even flämtar igen.

Isak vet hur viktigt det är för att det ska kännas bra, så han sträcker sig med ena armen efter ryggsäcken som står en en liten bit längre in i tältet och lirkar fram tuben med glidmedel ur det främre facket.

Vilken tur att han kom ihåg att packa det.

Isak kan se på Evens andhämtning att han längtar efter mera, och han vill själv också, så han skyndar sig att kleta in fingrarna med den glatta krämen.

För att komma åt bättre kilar Isak in sin arm under Even, lyfter upp honom så att Even står på knäna med rumpan upp.

\---

“Går det bra så här?” frågar Isak, för att vara säker på att Even har det bekvämt. Att han inte känner sig utsatt.

“Ja -” mumlar Even “rör mig, snälla” nästan suckar han.

Isak ska göra det, han vill jättegärna, men han måste bara titta lite först. På Even som ligger på alla fyra, på underarmarna med huvudet hängande och lite svank.

Sen smeker han med sina händer över Evens ryggslut, över hans hårda höftben, över låren och in mellan benen.

Even sänker sitt huvud lite till, sätter pannan mot underlaget, vet vad som kommer.

Isak ställer sig ordentligt på knä, tar ett fast grepp och för isär Evens skinkor med sina händer, kan inte låta bli att slicka sig runt munnen när han ser det rosa skrynkliga hålet.

Ett lätt slick över öppningen med bred och blöt tunga får Even att svära högt och Isaks puls att rusa.

Det är nästan galet att han får göra det här och att det känns så bra. Som om han kan fortsätta hur länge som helst.

Isak fortsätter slicka över öppningen, känner den salta smaken och leker med tungan och sticker in spetsen medan Even flämtar och svankar och lägger ner armarna över huvudet som om det är svårt att hålla sig uppe.

Han märker att Even vill mera, för han börjar gunga bakåt för att trycka sig mot tungan.

Första fingret glider in alldeles utan motstånd. Det är glatt runt hålet av saliv och glidmedel och Even gnäller nu, stönar och andas tungt och låren darrar.

Isak ser att Even nästan håller på rasar ihop och tar tag runt Evens midja med sin fria arm, håller upp honom medan han glider in först ett andra och efter en stund ett tredje finger.

Even hummar, eller mumlar nånting som låter som “Isak, Isak” och Isak kan snart inte vänta längre, han är så hård och vill så mycket nu, så när Even nästan ropar:

“Isak, snälla” så tar det inte länge innan Isak har smörjt in sig med glidmedel, flyttat lite på sovsäcken som ena benet trasslat in sig i och lagt toppen av sin hårda, bultande kuk mot Evens kletiga öppning.

\---

Ljudet som stöts ut ur Even när Isak trycker sig in i honom är så högt att Isak inte kan låta bli att tänka att det är tur att de är ensamma ute i skogen.

Det är tajt inne i Even, så varmt och mjukt och det känns så bra och så nära att Isak måste falla över Evens rygg och omfamna honom med armarna runt bröstet innan han på nytt ställer sig upp på knä, fortfarande djupt begravd i Even.

Det finns ingenting som går upp mot det här. Den tunga ilande känslan som sprider sig från kuken ut genom magen och genom resten av kroppen när Isak stöter in i Even, försiktigt först och sen hårdare och hårdare medans Even trycker sig bakåt mot honom.

Isak kan höra sitt eget flämtande och Evens skakiga kvidande under sig, nästan som om han har tappat bort sig själv. Isak håller Even tajt runt midjan, för att visa att han är där, att han är trygg och att han kan släppa taget.

Och när Isak böjer sig fram och tar tag i Evens hårda, ryckande kuk så tar det inte länge innan Even skakar och stönar, kommer i hans hand, pulserar runt Isaks omslutna kuk så att Isak också exploderar.

Allt Isak ser är vita fält bakom slutna ögonlock, och han känner Even, Even runt sig, Evens värme och Evens doft.

Isak faller över Even, fortfarande inne i honom när de båda ligger platt på varandra på sovsäckarna.

Han kan inte minnas att han nånsin har känt nånting så skönt tidigare. Det blir bara bättre och bättre varje gång de har sex.

Isak glider försiktigt ur Even och lägger sig på sidan om honom, ena armen runt hans svettiga rygg och benet över hans lår. Det känns viktigt att hålla sig nära.

Even vänder på huvudet och ser Isak rakt i ögonen.

“Jag vill allt med dig också” säger han tyst.

Isaks hjärta flödar nästan över av kärlek. 

\---

\--

\---

Isak drömmer att han badar i en kall å, att vattnet täcker hans kropp när Even ropar:

“Isak, Isak...vakna!”

Plötsligt inser Isak allt är blött på riktigt och att det nästan forsar vatten genom tältduken.

“Herregud! -” ropar han och störtar upp, slår huvudet i tyget. “Vi måste ut härifrån!”

\---

“Vi får nog öva lite mer på det här vildmarkslivet” säger Even och himlar med ögonen när de sitter tillsammans i bilen dit de galopperat genom ösregnet med väskorna över huvudet, som om det skulle göra någon skillnad.

Som tur var fanns det lite kläder i väskorna som fortfarande var torra, så de har i alla fall kunnat byta om.

Men bilen startar inte. Batteriet är bara dött.

Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta, högt och ljust.

Det här gick ju inte precis som de hade tänkt sig.

Men det gör ingenting, Isak vet det redan när han sitter i mörkret i bilen och väntar på morgonens ljus.

Han har ju Even och Even har honom.

Och så kommer det att förbli.

“Jag ringer efter pappa imorgon bitti så kommer han säkert med startkablar” säger Isak ut i mörket.

Han fäller ner stolen så långt det går och fattar Evens grova hand tvärs över växelspaken.

Åskan dundrar utanför och när det det blixtrar ser han Evens ansikte.

Even ler.

**Author's Note:**

> Det här är min allra första historia på svenska. Jag blir jätteglad för kommentarer! 
> 
> Vill du läsa mera av mig, så har jag skrivit en längre story om Axel och Maxence, Skam France. Sök på “Tell me, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts” på ao3.


End file.
